Bringer of Jashin
by Kento-hish17
Summary: When Naruto is 8, he is beaten almost to death; in his near-death experience, he meets the God(dess) of slaughter, Jashin. Gifted with multiple Kekkei Genkai, immortality, and a second life, Naruto shall bring the glory of Jashin to the Elemental Nations. NarutoxFem. JashinxFem. Hidan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new story! :D To those who are tired of new stories and want me to continue others: fuck you; I'm creative and have multiple fanfiction ideas and if I don't put them up, progress in others is stagnant. So the more stories I put out, the closer updates for others came; think of it like that. Anyway, I haven't found a lot of stories where Naruto has Blood Release, and only a couple _good _stories where he converts to Jashinism; one specifically where he gets flayed, meets Jashin himself, and gets the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku (and maybe a third Kekkei Genkai, I forget) and is resurrected as a priest for the glory of Jashin. And I was just talking to my friends about how much rape a Jashinist could be if they had Blood Release; just imagine, levitating the symbol for Jashinism from your blood to stay with you while you move and use **Death Controlling Possessed Blood**! I'll probably throw in another Kekkei Genkai or two. So, here's my try at Jashinist Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Another beating. Another day. Another question. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I always thought I was a good kid. But these people seem to think differently. Maybe I did something really bad, and I forgot it, so that's why they hate me. It makes sense; I'm just a kid, what else could cause them to hate me so much?

As Naruto lay in another puddle of his blood and tears, he gazed at the sky through swollen/dazed eyes, asking Kami why He abandoned him. Again, he received no answer. He damned Kami; damned him and his brethren up in the heavens, peaceful and happy. Most would think him a heathen for thinking these things, but he gave up on believing in Kami, and caring about other people's opinions of his beliefs, a long time ago.

_'And this is the part where I pass out from the pain.' _Naruto recited the cycle of events he had found to be the norm in his head, as he indeed lost consciousness from the beating. This time, however, he didn't wake up in some place that reminded him of a sewer, or in the hospital, the Sandaime by his side fussing over him; no, this time, he woke up in what appeared to be some white desert, a decayed tree the only thing he could see for miles, a figure in a black cloak leaning against the tree, seemingly staring at him. "Where the piss am I and who are you?" Naruto asked flatly.

The figure chuckled silently, it's shoulders shaking as it pushed itself off the tree, walking towards Naruto slowly, features on their face coming into view. The figure was a boy; he looked at most 16, a mop of spiky black hair on his head, a red crown of thorns floating around his head, his skin as grey as stone, his red, pupil-less eyes staring at Naruto, hoop earrings with a triangle in them hanging from his ears, a red beaded necklace around his neck, the rest of his body obscured by the black cloak, a large fur collar just under the necklace. He was smirking down at Naruto. **"Hello, Naruto-kun; this is Limbo, and I am Jashin." **this 'Jashin' explained, his voice a woman's, for some reason.

Naruto's eyes widened at the word 'Limbo'; that was the space between life and death, does that mean he died?!

Jashin chuckled again. **"Indeed, Naruto-kun, you are dying as we speak." **He explained again, somehow reading Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto didn't have time to pay attention to how this person read his thoughts; he was more focused on the fact he was dead! Tears fell from his eyes as he fell to his knees. "So this is how I die, huh? Beaten in an alley on the side of the street and left to die in my own blood, never making a sound of pain or for help? What a pitiful death." Naruto commented bitterly.

**"Now now, **_**I'm **_**the one who should be making the cynical comments, Naruto-kun. Now while I said you were dying, I never said you were going to die; I have plans for you." **Jashin commented, chuckling again as Naruto snapped his head up to face him so fast, he thought he heard the bones in his neck snap, not that it would matter in this space.

Looking up at teenage boy, Naruto felt the need to ask a question he knew the answer to. "You're not human, are you Jashin?" He asked.

Again, Jashin chuckled his infuriating laughter, sauntering back over to the tree. **"Now, whatever gave you that idea, Naruto-kun?" **he asked, walking behind the tree, coming out as a completely different figure.

Jashin was now female, and noticeably taller and slightly older looking. Her mop of hair was now transformed into a smooth obsidian river from her scalp, hanging to just under her shoulders. Her skin remained grey and the crown stayed afloat around her head, a beauty mark appearing under her right eye, her lips turning black with dark lipstick. Her cloak now changed to suit a more tempting figure, the collar taking a radical nosedive down her luscious body, stopping _just short _of it working more like an open robe with nothing underneath, the fur lining just barely covering her massive breasts, the necklace of beads forming an extension down the valley between her breasts and continuing down where the cloak stops, causing Naruto's nose to spray blood at the insinuation of the beads continuing down her maidenhood. He officially lost it when Jashin decided to tease him and grabbed a hold of the beads and moved them up and down her body, dragging her tongue across her lips as she moaned sensually, causing Naruto to pass out from shock. She laughed at his misfortune and took a new form and sauntered over to him and woke him up.

"Let me take care of that, Jashin-chan~..." Naruto said dreamily until he woke up, wiping the blood from his nose and finding an intimidating yet arguably awesome-looking wolf pawing at his cheek.

The wolf was black as night, with white patterns in its fur shaped like bones, giving it a skeletal appearance, with red nails in its paws, and a terrifying scythe just _floating _at its back. A crimson spine formed the staff, with a ribcage above the center of it, a black orb in the center of the bones, extra 'ribs' made more like claws grasping at the orb; Naruto thought he saw some of them twitch. As the skull up top, red thorns were stabbed through the bone, creating a rather painful copy of Jashin's crowns from before, a large hole in the base of the skull just above where it connects to the spine, black smoke wisping out of the hole and forming the blade of the scythe, two progressively smaller blades under the main one also made from the smoke. Around the wolf's neck was the same beaded necklace that brought Naruto to his previous... 'condition', minus the extension, along with a fur lining connected to it, which was odd on a wolf. From the wolf's ears hung the same earrings Jashin wore. "Jashin? You're a wolf?" Naruto asked incredulously.

From the wolf came the same laughter Naruto became accustomed with from Jashin, then the same voice. **"Oh, Naruto-kun, I am many things. A man, a woman, an Okami..." **Jashin explained, getting up and walking back to the tree, walking behind it again, leaving a pale Naruto trying to banish the thoughts he had when Jashin teased him yet hearing she was a man as well! Now, Naruto was straighter than the pole Sakura's mom swings from, so he didn't need a trap of a person catching him off guard! He watched as the wolf changed into a four-eyed, three-legged crowd, a black orb in the third set of talons as it flew in the air. **"A messenger..." **Jashin's voice came from the bird. Transforming in midair, Jashin returned to his/her female form, causing Naruto to blush again, only for it to disappear in his paling features.

"Okay, for future reference: are you male, female, or amorphously androgynous?" Naruto asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Jashin chuckled again, this time coming out as a giggle. **"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm officially a woman; I merely transform to suit my needs, and to keep up my image for my worshippers. Why? Were you getting **_**ideas?" **_Jashin cooed, leaning really close to Naruto; unfortunately, due to his short stature, her leaning caused him to be smothered by her breasts.

Naruto thanked Ka-... _anyone _for the reassurance that he wasn't being tricked. Blood dripped from his nose as she smothered him, and he stepped back, a question almost written on his face. "Worshippers?" He parroted questioningly.

**"Ah yes, I forgot to mention; my full title is Jashin, God(dess) of slaughter and destruction." **Jashin explained, the scythe from her Okami form appearing behind her and floating in the air parallel to her right arm.

Naruto's crimson face lost all form of color, almost turning pure white; he was dying and the goddess of slaughter has summoned him and was also currently just fucking around with him. If it were anyone else, he'd be furious, but this was a goddess so... shit. "O-oh, I meant no disrespect, Jashin-sama!" Naruto spouted off, falling to his knees and bowing lowly, as if begging for forgiveness for any disrespect he might have showed her and begging for mercy on his dying life. He idly mused that if this were Kami, he'd probably tell him to go fuck himself, so why did he care about showing respect to Jashin?

Jashin giggled at his sudden change in behavior. **"Arise, Naruto-kun, I won't smite you for your behavior; that's one of the reasons I have chosen you for this process." **She explained.

"What process, Jashin-sama?" Naruto asked, looking up at her, only for him to almost go blind with his blush at her close proximity combined with his eye-level, as he saw... Jashin apparently didn't care for underwear... As such, he snapped his head back down, trying to furiously rub the blood away from his nose.

**"The process of becoming my Avatar in the Elemental Nations. An experiment I've conducted on another follower allowed them immortality, which I plan to give you once you are sent back to the land of the living, as well as even a couple Kekkei Genkai. I shall give you **Chiton **and **Shikotsumyaku." Jashin explained, only to giggle at Naruto's blank face, a question mark almost _visible _over his head.

"The heck are those?" He asked.

**"Blood Release; otherworld control over your blood to use it as a weapon, and Dead Bone Pulse, the ability to make weapons out of your bones." **Jashin explained.

Naruto's face paled again; that sounded painful. "I assume I will need to build a pain tolerance for these gifts?" Naruto dared to ask.

**"Of course." **Jashin answered. **"I also plan on giving you a new Kekkei Genkai called Flesh Release; you can augment your body by gathering nature chakra around you and you can use the former two Kekkei Genkai to augment it more so. It is originally the progenitor to the Kekkei Genkai of a clan that can just manipulate nature chakra; however, **_**you **_**will be able to do it to your entire body, as they focused mainly on the limbs and a full body transformation." **Jashin added. **"Now, Naruto, I should warn you that you'll face people with similar abilities as you in the future; they will know more than you do, and they might be stronger than you, but don't be afraid. I will be giving you my personal scythe as your weapon." **She finished, holding out the deadly weapon she brandished as an Okami and giving her official title.

Naruto gaped at her as he shakily stretched his hand out to grab the weapon. Once he held it in his hands, his body began changing with the gifts Jashin promised. With the gifts came physical changes to his body and even his clothes. As a parting gift, Jashin walked up to young Naruto and gave him a chaste kiss for good luck as he soon disappeared from Limbo; what Naruto didn't know was that that kiss, while also for good luck, injected a piece of Jashin's spirit into Naruto, much like the bijuu he held.

**(Alleyway)**

In the dark alley where Naruto supposedly 'died', his body was flooded by an immensely bright light, which grew into a standing form, much taller than Naruto was. As the light faded, the new Naruto appeared.

At least a foot taller, now as tall as an 18-year-old, Naruto walked out of the alley. His tanned skin remained unchanged, his whisker marks were more feral, and his cerulean eyes gained a violent tint. His hair grew a bit, two bangs framing his face, turning him into even more of the spitting image of the Yondaime. But his outfit was the most drastic change; gone was the horrid 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit, only to be replaced by a pristine white cloak, a hood covered his head, gold trim all over the coat. Underneath, he wore a normal short-sleeved mesh shirt and black shinobi pants, but he also wore black steel-toed boots. The only change to his body that was visible was the crimson red lines all over his body, like a full-body tattoo; rings around the major joints on his fingers and at his wrists, a 'T' shaped line on the bottom of his palm, a slightly curved line above it, and red lines framing all the muscles of his body, from head to toe. From the drawstrings to the hood hung two Jashin necklaces, circles with upside-down triangles inside them. On his back was the evil scythe Jashin showed him, sticking to his back with chakra.

Naruto looked around, his face blank, as he walked towards the Hokage Tower, shoving aside or scaring away anyone in his way. This drew numerous glares from several civilians and shinobi, some that intensified when they saw his whiskered face, only to look away when his cold gaze was cast on them. Naruto chuckled mentally, amused at their new-found fear of him, as he ignored the protesting secretary, only to freeze when she mentioned the word 'demon' towards him. Feeling her smirk as his stopped pace, he slowly turned around, muttering under his breath. When she snapped at him to speak up, he grinned almost insanely. "Oh Lady Jashin, please accept this meager soul I give to you, and may you grant me bloodshed and despair on all in my path." He said, grasping his scythe as he walked towards her, smirking at her fearful expression. He let her scream before he separated her head from her body, then began butchering her corpse, blood splashing everywhere. Smirking ferally as the Sandaime seemed to not hear his secretary scream bloody murder, Naruto decided it was time for a wakeup call.

Walking towards the door, holding the woman's head by her hair, letting her neck drip blood beside him, he kicked the door open, smirking evilly. "Hey, ojii-san. Didn't you hear me ring your doorbell?" Naruto asked, holding up the secretaries disembodied head.

End Ch. 1

Well, whaddya think? :D I've always been fascinated by Hidan's abilities in the anime, and I've read a couple good Jashinist Naruto, so I decided to try my own take on it. With Jashinism, Naruto also has Blood Release (credit to Omnibender), Flesh Release (Omnibender), and Shikotsumyaku. This could make for a deadly combination, especially combined with his immortality. Now, in case you haven't guessed, the pairing is Naruto x Fem. Jashin... and Fem. Hidan. Yep, our favorite potty-mouthed mass-murderer is a woman! :D Won't that be exciting?!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah, second chapter already. People seemed to like this, and thanks to one of my friends, I decided to update this next for two reasons: 1) the first chapter was pretty short so I bet some of you want more, and 2) updating this next will keep ya'll interested. And a side-reason that I have a lot of ideas for his Blood and Flesh Release.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"- **Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto walked through the village the day after his 'talk' with the Sandaime, snickering insanely to himself about their conversation last night; _man _it was fun fucking with the old man.

**(Flashback)**

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?!" Hiruzen yelled in horror as he stared at the transformed blonde holding out the detached head of his secretary.

"Aw, Ojii-san, aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto quipped rather madly, tossing the head over his shoulder like a wad of paper, snickering at Hiruzen's flinch at the loud thud of its impact. "I've merely come to bring a message, to you and Konoha: I am not to be trifled with. I have been reborn, my eyes opened. I bring the glory of Jashin-sama; he will lead us down the path of glory, a road caked with the blood of heathens, lined with severed spines, ornaments of their skulls to the sides. Slaughter, blood lust, and murder! Gaze upon me and despair, for I bring judgement to all heathens!" Naruto raved fanatically, sweeping his arms widely as he gained a crazed look in his eyes, ending with a flourishing twirl of his figure, his cloak sweeping in the air, completely ignoring Hiruzen's dumbfounded and horrified look.

"Naruto, what has happened to you? You're mad! Who is Jashin?" Hiruzen asked incredulously.

"Jashin-sama is my lord and saviour, for he brought me from Death's breast and rebirthed me in the blood of heathens, opening my eyes to the light of this world!" Naruto answered madly.

Realizing Naruto had fallen from the graces of Kami, Sarutobi acted quickly. "Naruto, you must repent your ways and beg for forgiveness from Kami-sama! This Jashin is a false god and you will only go down a dark path to your own destruction!" He raved earnestly, only to be silenced by the transformed blade of Naruto's disturbing weapon; the blade had distorted, becoming the consistency of smoke, before striking forward and solidifying into a zigzag-shaped blade at his throat.

Naruto's voice was low and threatening. "You will silence your tongue, heathen; Jashin-sama will lead us to glory, and you cannot stop him, or me! Jashin-sama has gifted me with things your precious Kami had forsaken me from! Look upon me and despair, for I demonstrate Jashin-sama's gifts, things your god lack." Naruto said, reverting his blade and putting his scythe on his back as he held his clawed hands and proceeded to stab himself in both his biceps, seeming to find otherworldly pleasure from the pain, and whipped his arms out, blades of blood swinging out and slicing up the Hokage's desk and the shelves and picture frames behind him. While Naruto could have just used the blood supplied by the crimson lines perpetually all over his body, but he wanted to make an example of his powers, showing he controlled the life-liquid that filled all humans. Naruto smirked at Hiruzen's dumbfounded expression, but specifically on the shallow, almost invisible cut on the Hokage's cheek, his plan implemented by the first phase, as his own blood slithered into the cut and quickly sealed it up before the old man would notice.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto left the Hokage to flop into his chair in shock. Making his way to his apartment, he sneered at the squalor of his home, but ignored it for now in return for just going to bed; the day had frayed his nerves and he needed rest. Grabbing his scythe and slamming it blade-first into the wall, he took off his cloak and hung it on the spikes of its 'crown', turning around and collapsing on his bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto appeared in what seemed to be a sewer, dressed in his mesh shirt, shinobi pants, and large boots, as he walked through the darkness, his footwear kicking up a lot of water. Walking to the seal of the Kyuubi, Naruto found Jashin standing in front of it, her own brand of seals on the bars, as he could spy the bijuu in the background bound by barbed, obsidian chains that apparently seemed to sear into its flesh. Turning to Jashin, he raised a brow in mirth. "I see you took care of things, Jashin-sama." Naruto commented.

Jashin merely giggled at his reverence to her and his comment. **"It wouldn't do to have something sabotaging you from the inside, now would it, Naruto-kun? After all, you wouldn't want to tarnish the image of 'Lord' Jashin." **She commented, smirking as he sweatdropped.

"Yes, about that. Like you said when we met, I helped keep up the image that you were male. Truly, only I know you, Jashin-sama." Naruto explained.

Jashin sauntered over to him, adding an extra sway to her shapely hips. **"I bet you'd like to know me more, Naruto-kun." **She cooed into his ear as she pressed her body against him, giggling as his face began to match the lines all over his body as he felt her massive breasts against his chest.

"I-if you would have me, Jashin-sama." Naruto offered as he attempted to look somewhere else other than her cleavage she seemed to be attempting to smother him with.

Jashin merely giggled at his sudden reserved nature. **"In time, Naruto-kun. Until then, I'm here to help you train in your new abilities. First, I must help you understand your weapon." **She offered.

Naruto raised a brow in confusion. "What is there to understand, Jashin-sama? It is merely a scythe; I merely need to learn the basic kata and make my own style from there." He commented.

**"Ah, but that is where you're wrong, Naruto-kun. It is not **_**merely **_**a scythe. It is a variety of weapons, changing on your whim." **She explained, brandishing the same weapon they were speaking of, as she closed her eyes and the scythe was engulfed in a flash of darkness, only to be replaced with a pair of wicked twinswords with curved handles, the blades vaguely curved, made of an obsidian bone-like material, sculpted more like a demonic human spine, the base shape the blade, with thin barbs through the blades, giving them a wicked serrated edge. The handles were capped off with small copies of the crown of thorns the skull from the scythe 'wore,' a black crystal held within them. Slowly crossing her arms then swiping the blades away from each other, a rope of black smoke connected the crystals, making the blades function like some twisted nunchucks.

Naruto stood there, mouth agape, as he quickly thought of the things he could accomplish with a weapon that changed on his whim. He soon wore an evil smirk at the implications. "Jashin-sama, I think I love you." Naruto said, his tone filled with evil mirth.

**"I know." **She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, the weapons disappearing in puffs of black smoke. **"Now, about those lines on your body; those are for quick access to a reservoir for your Blood Release, but as you showed to the old monkey, you probably won't hesitate to butcher yourself for a quick jutsu. Now Naruto-kun, you may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you should allow yourself to be heavily injured so easily. Until you learn to use all three of your new Kekkei Genkai to put yourself back together, we can't risk having you get yourself torn apart." **She reminded him.

"Of course, Jashin-sama." Naruto agreed with a nod of his head. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me before our time is over?" He asked.

**"Yes, I have injected the basic five dances into your brain for the Shikotsumyaku, and some forms the clan of Nature manipulation have attained with their faux Flesh Release, and a technique that should help you train; **Kage Bunshin**. I trust you are creative enough to go from there? As for your Blood Release, for now, you can only make quick blades like you did on the old monkey, but we will work on that in the future." **She explained.

Naruto nodded again. "Thank you, Jashin-sama; I look forward to our next meeting." He said.

Jashin smirked seductively and winked lazily at him. **"So do I, Naruto-kun." **She replied as a blushing Naruto faded from his mindscape.

**(The next day)**

Naruto awoke to the damnable sun shining through his window, as he muttered curses, threatening to extiniguish the sun and do everyone a favor to not wake up to its glaring light.

Ignoring that, he got up and retrieved his ivory cloak and put it on, leaving it open and the hood down, as he took the scythe out of the wall and attached it to his back with chakra, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Only to find all the food was spoiled. Yelling another stream of curses and decided to head out for breakfast, closing his cloak and pulling up his hood, not bothering to lock the door; he had nothing worth stealing, so nothing worth locking the door for.

He ignored, and sometimes returned, the heated glares of the villagers as he walked towards Ichiraku Ramen. He looked at his hand now and then, creating the **Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets **on his fingertips, flicking them away here and then, _accidentally _hitting a civilian in the head, killing them instantly. Hey, they looked at him the wrong way.

After getting some Ichiraku's, partially explaining his state of dress and weapon to Ayame and Teuchi, as they were the only one's he cared for in the end, he headed to a training ground to work on those five dances, the forms for Flesh Release, and see if he could work on anything for the Blood Release besides the **Blades of Blood**. With the information from Jashin, he made a cross seal of his hands, fifty clones appearing in puffs of smoke around him. Stabbing his scythe into the ground and hanging his cloak on it, leaving him shirtless, wearing only his necklace and the crimson lines all over his body, he channeled chakra to his bones, sprouting spikes for the first dance, **Yanagi no Mai**. Deciding to try something new, he channeled chakra to his body, jet-like boosters, sprouting all over his body, seemingly opposite from the spikes. At a silent signal, his clones roared towards him, but he was ready. Palm thrusts, elbow jaws, shoulder charges, knee thrusts, and heel stomps were the norm of this dance, but Naruto augmented them by adding pure strength behind them with the help of the chakra spewing from the boosters, rocketing his limbs around for the attacks. In the event he missed, the boosters moved slightly and fired, letting his arm or leg go right for the clone it missed. Independent of the chakra boosts, he fought with acrobatic spins, charges, and sweeping slashes. When the clones decided to fight back with their own weapons, Naruto easily countered them with the spikes. After a few more minutes of sparring with his clones, Naruto stood back and cut the flow of chakra to his body and bones, retracting the spikes and boosters. He decided to begin on the second dance, **Tsubaki no Mai**. Dislocating his shoulder slightly, he grunted slightly as he felt the bone shoot up through his shoulder. Grabbing it, he growled lowly and yanked it out, showing a bone-hilted blade of the part of his skeleton. "I see I'm going to have to build even more of a pain tolerance. That hurt like fuck. And there's a dance where I rip out my spine?! Oh fuck..." Naruto complained.

Huffing in annoyance, Naruto set about training in Shikotsumyaku.

**(Five hours later)**

Naruto was laying on the ground, huffing in exhaustion, as he spent all this time building up his pain tolerance for the Camellia Dance, and he started training in the **Karamatsu no Mai**, which was much less painful. It provided a faux absolute defense, spikes popping up _everywhere_ on his body. He also trained in more forms for Flesh Release; he managed to form axes on the sides of his arms, a piledriver on his elbow to amplify a punch, throwing his hand on a ridged extension like a whip, and growths on his back similar to the jet boosters, but they fired lasers of chakra. For Blood Release, he created a sort of copy of the Larch Dance, blood spikes all over him, sprouting from the lines all over his body. He even managed to create tails from a line going down his spine, at the small of his back. He created nine tails with a base shape of a cord, but the entire lengths were covered in sharpened rings, ending in large blades.

Next came the **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru. **Oh boy... He flipped up and decided to stop being a little bitch about it and started on it.

Across the entire village, people could hear the agonizing pain-filled curses fill the air.

In the field was Naruto laying on his stomach, his spine next to him. Yes, he did form a replacement, but _fuck _it hurt. "Who's the sadistic fuck who created these techniques?!" Naruto yelled into the grass.

He signed and stood up, wincing at his sensitive spine, until he was slouching slightly, but otherwise standing up fine. He decided to leave the **Clematis Dance **for now, and make new dances for the Shikotsumyaku and train in the various weapon forms of his divine scythe.

**(Four years later)**

Naruto was walking to the Academy; the Graduation Exam was today.

Some might wonder how the Sandaime could enroll Naruto, especially after their meeting after he was 'reborn,' into the Academy. Well, it was simple, really. When he utilized his **Blades of Blood**, he infected the Hokage with a bit of his blood, allowing him for limited mind-control over the Kami no Shinobi, making him admit Naruto into the Academy. Again, some might wonder why Naruto would even bother to go to the Academy, when he was _years _ahead of them, as Jashin-sama taught him the academics during their meetings in his mindscape. Against his will, he knew probably more than the Hokage, as Jashin taught him knowledge of the entire Elemental Nations, as well as things not chronicled in history, such as the origin of certain bloodlines, the social hierarchy of demons and gods, etc. He also managed to master all nine tails of Kyuubi's youkai, his progress accelerated with Jashin's help. He also managed to officially master the five basic dances of Shikotsumyaku, successfully building up a tolerance for the pain of _ripping out his own spine_. He still bitched about it to this day; anyway, he had also created several techniques for his three gifted Kekkei Genkai. Multiple dances for Shikotsumyaku, various techniques for Blood Release; the real problem came with Flesh Release. From the information Jashin gave Naruto about the clan that utilized nature manipulation, there wasn't much he could do in terms of original forms, but he made due and thought up at least a couple new mutations and forms. The never-before-seen Kekkei Genkai also allowed him to make his **Henge**'s complete transformations, since it changed his flesh.

But anyway, he was currently going over his latest meeting with Jashin; it was... interesting.

**(Flashback)**

"Jashin-sama, I have a question." Naruto said as he approached his goddess.

**"Yes, Naruto-kun?" **She asked, sitting on her throne atop a pile of human skulls.

"How come I've never heard of Blood Release before? I know there's a clan from Kiri that can see blood vessels and attack them like the Hyuuga's and their Byakugan, but how come I've never heard of a Blood _Release?" _He inquired.

**"That's because, aside from my title as the God(dess) of Slaughter, I am also the God of Blood." **She answered simply.

"...So whenever I kill someone for you, I'm basically bringing more blood for the blood god? And more skulls for the skull-throne?" He asked.

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"Sorry." He offered, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

**(Flashback end)**

That was so random and slightly retarded, but it was a funny moment. He chuckled to himself, but it came out maliciously to the nearest civilians that heard him, causing them to intensify their glares and give him a wide berdth. Shrugging at their idiocy, Naruto continued; they made a clear path for him to the Academy, yay.

He shambled down the road, looking like some aged man on a holy quest, given his robes, but the disturbing scythe on his back broke the illusion. Naruto kind of slouched as he walked; he tended to get grumpy when the sun was baring down on him. Thankfully, his robe, being white, saved him from being overheated. Didn't mean he liked the sun any more.

He walked into the Academy, sighing in relief when the AC washed over him, as he walked to his classroom, keeping a straight face as his arrival caused the class to become deathly quiet. It takes a terrifying man to make a room full of rowdy pre-teens to shut up, and Naruto was that man. From his stone-blank visage, to the lines on his body he explained was perpetually flowing blood, to the deadly scythe on his back, no one dared mess with him.

"Hn."

...Almost no one. Sitting in the seat against the window, not bothering to look upon the man he ignored sat Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre two years ago. Before the incident, he was happy, outgoing, only a bit arrogant because of his lineage, but determined to make a name for _himself, _not just as another Uchiha, especially to get out of his brothers shadow. Unfortunately, said brother was the single man that slaughtered the entire clan, leaving Sasuke with the murders burned into his mind, taunting him with his mercy, his last message always echoing in some part of Sasuke's mind.

_'Look for me when you have enough hate; only then will you be strong.'_

After that night, Sasuke became a loner, shutting off everyone to him. When he became the brooding pile of angst, his fanclub skyrocketed in population, and almost the entire Academy squealed for a chance to be with him. The only exception was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata. She found Naruto infinitely fascinating, and more than a little mysterious. There's always someone who goes for the mysterious guy; Hinata just chose the more mysterious one.

Naruto sat in his seat, up at the top, in his own corner, the entire row empty, save for the heiress right next to him. Hinata was the only one who had the brass balls to sit near 'the freak'; which was insanely ironic, since she was as timid as a newborn puppy... and a girl. But anyway, Hinata had some form of courage that allowed her to sit next to him when no one else would. At first, Naruto merely shrugged and let the girl try to show some bravado, but after a while, he realized her insistence was sincere, and put her on the incredibly short list of people he _won't _kill. That only consisted of Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame; yes, he would even kill the Sandaime, 'cause fuck it, that fight should get his blood boiling.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the multiple times he tried to scare her away.

**(Flashback, Attempt 1)**

Supremely annoyed by the Hyuuga girl who sat there with a timid smile, Naruto decided to fuck with her to get her to leave. Slouching forward slightly, he channeled chakra to his face and waited for her to ask if he was okay. He didn't wait long, but he didn't answered. He waited until she attempted to look at his face to see if he was okay herself, and sprung his trap.

Snapping his head up, his hood falling back, he showed his transformed face, inwardly smirking as he also had the attention of the entire class. In place of his blonde hair, tan skin, and red lines was a demonic head with crimson skin made with Blood Release, tendrils flailing in the air in place of hair, eyes blank yellow circles, as he opened his sharp maw in a terrifying screech, small tendrils reaching out and morphing into tiny claws that snapped towards the Hyuuga heiress.

All around him, immediate reactions were apparent; various screams, cries, and defecations were heard as people were scared shitless, sometimes literally. Kiba even gripped his chest and collapsed; a mild heart attack, at best. But the only reaction he cared about was the Hyuuga girls. Her reaction was not what he expected.

She had the _balls _to actually reached out and put the top of her hand against his forehead like she was checking his body heat. "Hmm, you _do _seem a little warm. But otherwise fine." She commented, ending her observation by patting both his cheeks with her small hands and turning back to look forward, smiling to herself.

The few people that witnessed this, Naruto included, were slack-jawed and wide-eyed. What the ever-living fuck?

**(Attempt 2)**

About a week after the first incident - Kiba was administered to the hospital and returned two days later - Naruto tried to think of how else he could scare her off. Thinking of his first attempt, but on a larger scale, he began channeling chakra to various parts of his body.

He began his plan by acting sick, slouching over his desk and groaning slightly, only loud enough for Hinata to hear. As she turned to ask him if he was okay, he felt the line of blood down his spine widen to more of a large kite shape, the bones in his arms dislocate and slowly move to the surface of his skin, and the flesh of his skin and bones of his skull contort to his specifications, he added on to his acting by forcing his shoulders to shake, as if he was holding in immense pain. When she vocally inquired to his health, he struck.

Rising into the air on six large clawed arms made of blood that shot out of his back, Naruto's sleeves tore open as the bones of his arms made themselves known, moving as if they weren't in their fleshy sleeve, his boneless arms oddly not looking so as they remained ready to claw out anyone's eyes, as he used Blood Release to keep them active, his hood falling back to show a face similar to the one he made in his first attempt, but it was his actual skin, not a layer of blood, his teeth grown into large fangs that acted as a second row of teeth, as he roared an unearthly howl right in Hinata's cute face, blowing her dark blue hair back slightly, as everyone else reacted the same way they did the last time, Kiba having another fear-induced heart attack. After a continuous roar of five minutes, Naruto finally tired and chose to just stare at Hinata with his terrifying visage.

She stared back at him with her white eyes. Then she smiled, closing her eyes as well. "Glad to see you're alright, Naruto-kun." She commented, then turned back to pay attention to the board.

Naruto just hovered there, supported by his extra limbs, looking at her incredulously.

**(Attempt 3)**

Deciding on a new tactic, Naruto immediately struck when Hinata sat next to him. He pulled down his hood, grabbed her head, and put their foreheads against each other, staring at her maliciously. All she did was blush. They stayed like that for the entire day in school, Naruto attempting to intimidate her into running away with his rage-filled eyes.

When the final bell rang, Naruto threw his arms into the air, gave a defeated yell, and let his head slam onto his desk, finally giving up. For such a timid girl, she was brave in the face of... him.

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto never found out how Hinata could stay so calm in his presence, especially under his psychological assaults, when everyone else acted... normally. He never apologized to Kiba, though. Fuck that. He merely sat there, not even listening to Iruka call up the names of the students. When his name came up, the room was entirely silent, save for his large boots clanking on the ground as he walked down the small stairs and across the room into the next.

"Okay Naruto, you just need to do the basic three Academy techniques and one original technique and you'll pass. You written exam was average, your weapons demo was almost perfect, so this will cement your graduation." Iruka explained, holding a clipboard in his hands as he sat behind a table, his co-worker Mizuki to his side.

Naruto merely nodded and decided to add his own flair to the **Henge **and channeled his Blood Release along with the transformation. In a poof of smoke, Naruto was obscured and the two Chuunin watched with bated breath. They quickly exhaled that breath in a pair of great screams as a horrible cacophony of screeches and roars pierced the air as several demonic heads of crimson skin and yellow orbs for eyes burst through the fog, sharp maws and spiked heads thrashing everywhere from a base on the floor, a forest of 'necks' that shifted through each other, heads sprouting from here and there, and off each other, as they snapped everywhere.

So frightened was he that Iruka now matched Mizuki's skin tone, both their mouths agape in seemingly perpetual screams. Even after Naruto had long transformed back, they continued to scream like little girls. To stop them, Naruto walked up to them, did some stretches like he was about to be in the fight of his life, cracked his knuckles, his neck, and his back, raised his right hand, and _slapped the shit out of them _until they stopped. It took a good five minutes of continuous slapping to stop them, and Naruto's hand was tingling with numbness by then.

Once Iruka and Mizuki snapped out of it, the former began to say Naruto did the **Henge **successfully, only to stop mid-sentence and suddenly cradled his face in pain.

"Iruka, what's wro-AAAAAH-HA-HA!" Mizuki asked, only to stop and grab his own face and moan in pain.

Glaring at the genin-hopeful for snickering at their delayed reactions, Iruka begrudgingly said he did the **Henge **successfully, and asked to do **Kawarimi**, with 'no funny business!'

Shrugging and muttering about killjoys, Naruto simply replaced himself with a chair, while also generating three **Kage Bunshin, **knowing that was next on the list. Surprising Iruka that he knew the third requirement - thanks to the mind-controlled Sandaime - Iruka asked him for one _non-threatening _original technique.

"Pussies." Naruto insulted as he decided to use one of his few 'normal' techniques. Holding his palm up, he channeled chakra to the air above it and generated an orb, a whirlpool in a sphere, shocking both Chuunin that he knew the Yondaime's famed jutsu and did it with such ease. Along with the information about the genin exam, Naruto also managed to divine the identities of his parents, as well as get his inheritance prematurely out of the old man, which included technique scrolls from both his parents, specifically a scroll on the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin **from Namikaze Minato and several kenjutsu technique from Uzumaki Kushina. He had mastered the former technique from his father within the four years, but the **Hiraishin **was proving to be a beast, while the kenjutsu techniques were of moderate difficulty, but he managed to master half of them. Not even bothering to question it, just Naruto being Naruto, Iruka passed him and gave him his hitae-ate.

Nodding and just holding it in his hand, Naruto stepped out and showed it to the class to answer their silent question if he passed. Seeing numerous paling faces and one happy one, Naruto chuckled as his classed seemed to fear him now having a license to kill 'for his village.' But Hinata was happy that he passed. That was nice; he still didn't understand the girl.

Nauto tuned out Iruka's congratulations that they were now genin and adults in the eye of the village. He said team assignments would be given tomorrow and let them leave. Naruto was partially looking forward to his 'team'; more people to fuck with is always nice.

End Ch. 2

And there you go! Twice as long as the first chapter, and packed with plenty of shit! Tell me what you think. Now for those of you who think he will be paired with Hinata; don't worry, that's kinda impossible with the way he is in this story. She'll just be the adorable little sister that exists solely to just piss him off or not find him threatening whatsoever.

Ja ne!


End file.
